Forever wondering
by Walking in moonlight
Summary: Silver was taken away from her mum at only two days old but when she is chased out by her cluster she think this is a chance to look for her but is she find her mum or be forever wondering
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Silver's P.V.O:<br>_I snuggled up to mum and felt her warm fur against my thin pelt,  
>"Goodnight Silver,Sleep well," said my mum licking me gently, I heard a cats footsteps,<br>"We have come to take her," said tom,  
>"No you can't she is my only one," said my mum again a tone of worry in her voice,<br>"But she is also my daughter and I want her with me," said the tom again What was happening  
>"Please let her stay with me,she is barely two days old," said my mum again wrapping her tail around me,<br>"No I have a foster mum ready for her so she will come with me," said the tom grabbing me by the scruff,  
>"Please don't take her," said my mum again then she went quiet<br>"Don't let them take me," I wailed as the tom left me still in his mouth,my mum never said a word just sat there doing nothing"Don't let them take me,"_

"Silver, Silver wake up," said Sunflower my 'mum' shaking me a little,  
>"What," I said a bit groggy still,<br>"You were having a bad dream deary and I didn't want you to be scared to death," said Sunflower looking at me with a worried look in her eyes,  
>"You are to over protective," I said to her closing my eyes, the cold winds outside blew into the den making me shiver,<br>"Well you know what happened to your brother," said Sunflower,  
>"I know,I know you left him for a second and he was bit by a snake," I said to her she told me this story nearly everyday but he wasn't my brother so it didn't matter if he died or not,<br>"Yes well that is why I am protective of you," said Sunflower nuzzling me,I heard the footsteps of Snake my proper dad,you know the one that stole me and brought me to this dreaded place,  
>"Sunflower it is time," said Snake Sunflower nodded her head and stood up,<br>"What?" I asked what was it time for,  
>"You are going to become a Half Huntress," said Snake pushing me to get up, okay so to explain there is seven ranks in the my cluster,the hunters and huntresses they look for food for the cluster,the Gaurds they protect the cluster from rouges and loners that tresspass on territory,Healers they heal the cats in the clusters,the Second in command who organises patrols and the Leader who is in charge of everything in the camp,the Halfs who are being trained to be a Guard,a Healer or a Hunter or Huntress and finally Nursary cats who look after the kits like Sunflower, sometimes a Hunter or Gaurd will be made second in command and if the Leader becomes to old and has to leave the cluster for star sky then they will choose second in command,<br>"Why didn't anyone tell me this before," I said my ears flat and a hiss rising up in my throught they never tell me anything,  
>"Because I know that you have wanted to be a healer but you are a lot faster then most kits in the nursary so we decided to make you a half-huntress," said Snake smiling,<br>"But I don't want to hurt anything," I said it had never been my nature,  
>"Well it is too late now,Sky has decided and it has been sent to starsky so that when you die you will go to the Hunters Cluster," said Snake letting out a hiss,<br>"Fine," I grunted I was stubborn I probably got it from mum where ever she is,  
>"Come along it is almost time for your half cerimony," said Snake leaving,we always did anyway cerimony at late night so that we where under Startsky,I followed Snake out to the open plain,there was no trees so Starsky would see the cerimony,I saw Sky our leader smile at us he was a dark gray tom,<br>"Hello Silver," said Sky as the other cats in our cluster walked surround us,"Welcome cats of our cluster I would like to announce that Silver will become a Half-Huntress,Starsky please approve of this choice," a roll of thunder was heard this was bad news and finally lighting struck and hit our only Healer,  
>"It's a sign from Starsky," shouted a cat from the crowd,<br>"She is not one of us," shouted another cat,  
>"Kill it," said another cat not even saying my gender,<br>"Yeah kill it," shouted a group of cats,  
>"Kill it,Kill it.." chanted the entire Cluster,<br>"No please don't," I said and began to run from the crowd the angry yowls of cats close behind me still chanting, I kept running but knew that at some point I would be to tired to move on and the cluster would kill me,then I felt a hand grab me and pull me into the shadows,

* * *

><p>so how was the first chapter I know that it is rushed but the next chapter it will go along more slowly and yes a cluster in my world can jump to conclusions that easily,<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

hey so this is chapter two of forever wondering,

* * *

><p>Snappers P.V.O:<br>I watched as the young she-cat tossed and turned on the cold hard ground my brother Dagger brought her in saying she looked like she needed help,  
>"Don't kill me please," the she-cat mumered in her sleep, she usually said that or Don't let them take me,<br>"Snapper darling would you mind going out and hunting with Dagger and can you get some cat mint on the way,Lily has become sick again," said my mum Rosey,my mum was once a upwalker's pet but decided to become a loner when she met my dad and my sister Lily kept getting sick once my mum even was going to leave her at a two-leg place so she would be taken care of better,  
>"Okay mum," I said smiling, I left with Dagger and we went on our way,<p>

"Gotcha," said Dagger picking up a mouse in his jaw,we had caught two mice, a robin, a rabbit and I picked some catmint from one of the Upwalkers garden,I heard a russle and crouched down, a smell wafted through my nose Rabbit, I creeped closer and closer and saw the Rabbit eating grass,it was black and had white patches on it's ear, I crept closer but a twig snapped under my foot, I quickly stopped. The rabbits ears pricked up but fell down soon after, I kept going then when I was close enough I pounced, I bit the rabbit on the back of the neck, the tanng of blood filled my mouth,I started dragging the rabbit towards Dagger,he smiled at me, his blues eyes warm and friendly,  
>"Well done Snapper," said Dagger taking the rabbit off me,"I think we have enough, let's go back and see if the she-cat has woken up yet," Dagger dragged the rabbit onto the large leaf with the rest of the kill and grabbed hold of the stem I helpped him carry it,<p>

Dagger and I walked into our den and saw the she-cat was standing upright looking out a crack in the wall that we patched up in the winter but made again in the summer,  
>"Hello," I said to the She-cat, she looked at me smiling,<br>"Hello," said The she-cat her voice sounded calm yet scared,  
>"My name is Snapper," I told her,"My brother is Dagger,he brought you in here," I saw the She-cat walk up to my brother,<br>"Thank you. For saving me," said the She-cat smiling,  
>"You're welcome," said Dagger smiling back, Dam it why did the all the she-cats fall for him, it was ridicoulus and I really like this she-cat,<br>"My name is Silver," said Silver a small purr rose up in her throught,  
>"Snapper you got the Cat mint," asked Mum peeking her head from Lily's den,<br>"Yeah I have it mum," I said picking it up and walking towards Mum,  
>"Thank you," said Mum smiling and taking the cat mint off me,<br>"So Silver where do you come from?" asked Dagger, just great it starts with where do you come from and always ends with want to share a nest with me tonight,  
>"A Cluster," said Silver smile then she sighed,<br>"What's wrong?" asked Dagger,  
>"Well when I was going to begin my Huntress training lightning hit our healer and they said it was a sign from Starsky saying that I needed to be killed," said Silver,"I was running from them when you saved me,"<br>"Oh well do you want to share a nest with me tonight?" asked Dagger,  
>"Uh sure," said Silver smiling,<br>"Dagger can I meet you outside," I said,  
>"Sure little bro," said Dagger following me outside,<p>

"Why do you always have to get the She-cat," I asked Dagger with a hiss,  
>"Because you don't deserve any of the she-cats that come here," said Dagger he spat in my face and let out a angry hiss,<br>"But I think I should have atleast this she-cat," I asked a exspression on hurt on my face,  
>"I think that it is time you where out of the picture," said Dagger jumpping straight on top of me,<p>

* * *

><p>So what do you think of chapter two the next chapter will be more about Silver and a little cat growing inside of her,<p> 


	3. Murderers so close

hey chapter three of forever wondering,

* * *

><p>Silvers P.V.O: I watched Dagger come in blood stained his tawny pelt and gray fur clung between his claws,<br>"Where's is Snapper?" asked Rosey Dagger and Snapper and Lily's mum,  
>"Snapper was killed by a rouge," said Dagger his eye full of fear but fake fear something wasn't right,<br>"Oh dear," said Rosey a look of sadness came over her face,  
>"I tried to stop the rouge but it was to late Snapper was dead," said Dagger still the Fake fear in his eyes<br>"Well where did The rouge leave Snappers body so we can burry him," said Rosey standing up,  
>"Okay," said Dagger leaving the den I followed Dagger,Rosey comeing up close behind.<p>

After about half a hours walking Dagger stopped, I let out a gasp a mangled ball of fur and guts laying on the ground,I gave the cat a sniff it was Snapper but the Smell also came from some where else, I looked towards Dagger he smelt like Snapper but that would have been from Dagger trying to help Snapper but yet there was no scent of rouge,so Snapper couldn't have been killed by a cat unless,*Gasp*  
>"That is where he was killed," said Dagger pointing to the mangled body,<br>"Well we should burry him closer to the den,Silver can you go find the biggest leaf you can find," said Rosey,looking towards the forest,

I walked through the forest the leafs weren't all that big,  
>"Don't trust fake claws,but the shimmering night will prove a fishes death and find what she is looking for," whispered a voice, I looked around to see no one was there,I must have been hearing things,"Don't trust Fake claws,but the shimmering night will prove a fishes death and find what she is looking for," there it was again now this was getting creepy,I started going faster but the voice kept chanting those same words,'Don't trust Fake claws, but the shimmering night will prove a fishes death and find what it is looking for,' unless it was a prothecy heard about one that said a Silver cat will take over the covers throne, I had been told that it was for a cat called Shimmer who had taken over a kittypet Cover's role of being leader strange though Shimmer was black,<br>"Silver,Silver," I heard my name being chanted this time,"Silver is that you," I turned around and saw Snapper yet it wasn't Snapper it was a ghost his gray fur glittered underneath the full moon,  
>"yes it is me," I whispered I saw him sigh and then fade a little,<br>"I can't leave," said Snapper a upset look came over his eyes,  
>"What do you mean?" I asked he could leave any time he wanted he was dead,<br>"I can't leave earth for the Spirit world," said Snapper,  
>"You are making no sense." I said<br>"I can't properly die until the prothecy is completed," said Snapper,  
>"What prothecy?" I asked I was still confused and had forgotten the Prothecy until now,<br>"Don't trust Fake claws,but a shimmering night will prove a fishes death and find what she is looking for," said Snapper then disapeared, I looked around the silence of the forest was back,I was creeped out so grabbed the biggest leaf I could find(Which was pretty big) and ran out of the forest.

I saw Dagger was helping Rosey clean up Snapper,_typical getting rid of the evidence before anyone can be of the wiser,  
><em>"Good Silver you are here," said Rosey taking the leaf off me and rolling Snapper onto it,  
>"Let's go," said Dagger clasping his Mouth on the stem of the leaf,<br>"Yes," said Rosey Clasping the end of the leaf in her mouth so it wasn't dragging along the ground,

When we where back at the den Rosey started digging into the dirt with her paws, I helpped her and so did Dagger,when we had dug a hole large and deep enough Rosey pulled the leaf into the hole with Snapper still on it and started filling up the hole,I tear trickled down my cheek,(A/N:Yes I know cat's can't cry but in my world they can so there)the Prothecy still buzzed in my head,I smiled then realised it was night had the day gone by that quickly, I tensed up a bit when I realised that I had agreed to sleep in Dagger's nest tonight,  
>"Come on Silver time to go to sleep," said Dagger a smirk coming across his face, I followed him and layed down inside his nest,"We are going to have some fun," and you don't want to know what happened next let's just say that it was to terrible to talk about, I closed my eyes tears dripping off my face,<br>_"Silver, Silver you need to get out of there now," A voice said behind me I has in a forest made of star it didn't look like Starsky, StarSky was supposed to look like a open plain,"Silver leave the Den while you have a chance," I turned and saw a spotted silver she-cat her paws white like snow,  
>"Who are you?" I asked the she-cat let out a warm smile,<br>"You may call me Snowleopard I am let's say a very close friend of your Mother," said Snowleopard still smiling"But you must get out now it is not safe for you and your kit," Snowleopard looked around,  
>"What kit?" I asked I was pregnant was I,<br>"You will find out soon enough," said Snowleopard turning around to walk away,  
>"Can you atleast tell me where I am?" I asked I atleast I needed to know that,<br>Snowleopard turned her head back towards me and let out another smile,"Starclan,"_

I opened my eyes to see it was still dark and the icy cold wind blew through the window,I felt weak after what Dagger did, so I staggered as I stood up and saw Dagger roll over and murmer something about a scary bubbles, I crept out of the Den and ran as fast as I could towards the forest,I wanted to be near Snapper,no I wanted to be near Snapper,

* * *

><p>So how was the third Chapter of Forever wondering, Dagger is a player if any one wanted to know and try and work out the Prothecy,<p> 


	4. final chapter

okay chapter four of Forever wondering

* * *

><p>Silvers P.V.O:<br>I woke up to the sounds of the forest the birds flying through the trees there singing pieceful,the Rabbits and small mammels scurrying about the forest floor everything was at piece and for the first time in a long time I felt safe,but I was pregnant so had to be careful still,so far I had survived a week so far..  
>"Silver are you okay," said a voice behind me I turned and saw Snapper a spirit that kept me company,<br>"Hello Snapper and don't worry I'm fine," I said smiling at him for a ghost he was really sweet and protective,  
>"A someone told me you have to keep going," said Snapper looking at me,<br>"But where to?" I asked Snapper had been told to tell me to keep moving but to where exactly was the question,  
>"A lake the size of the forest there are four clans they will give you the answers you need and don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way," said Snapper smiling so I got up and groaned,the small kit in my stomach was annoying me alot,<br>"Okay so where off to first," I asked Snapper looked confused and stared back at me,  
>"I'm not sure but I think that you should solve the prothecy first," said Snapper,<br>"Will everyone just shut up about the stupid prothecy," I hiss I had, had enough of the prothecy I didn't even know what it meant,  
>"Well it is the only way I can leave for the spirit world," said Snapper,<br>"MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE," I shouted at him, I. I was falling for a ghost well that's nice I'm falling for a cat that wasn't even alive,could my life get any worse,  
>"Well think about it maybe it isn't a actually fish but a cat named after a fish," said Snapper I think he was trying to change the subject but atleast he was trying to help me figure out the prothecy,<br>"You, your name is Snapper which is a type of fish," I said so that got part of the prothecy done what about the rest,  
>"And what are a item that Upwalkers use to cut things and the look like fake claws," said Snapper,<br>"Uh um.. Daggers that's it daggers," I said excitedly,"That's you brother, So the prothecy so far is, Don't trust Dagger, But the shimmering night will prove Snapper's death and find what she is looking for," we had nearly solved the prothecy we just had to work out what or who the Shimmering night was,  
>"Silver I think the shimmering night is you," said Snapper looking at me,<br>"What it can't be," I said backing up how could I prove Snappers death,  
>"But it is now you just have to prove that Dagger killed me," said Snapper,<br>"Oh but how?"I thought for a moment then a idea popped into my head,"I could dig you up when Rosey finds that only Daggers scent is on it will prove that Dagger killed you Snapper,"  
>"Yes but becareful digging up someones grave can put a terrible curse on you," said Snapper,<br>"I don't care," I said as I ran towards Snappers grave,

I began digging up Snappers grave and saw the dead cat it still had a lot of skin and fat so it looked like it hadn't been down long and Snappers body was cold under my paws and my mouth the clenched the maggoty skin,  
>I placed it at Roseys den,Rosey looked at me her eyes full of anger,<br>"WHY WOULD YOU DIG UP MY SONS GRAVE!" she shouted at me,  
>"I need you to smell him," I told her but she just backed away,<br>"Get away you demon," she said at me spitting and hissing,I backed away what was wronge I just wanted to prove That Dagger had killed Snapper,then I saw myself in a puddle, I had a pair of jet black wings and tiny horns poked barely out the top of my head, I was a freak, a demon cat and monster I ran towards a cliff and jumped and fell to ground with a blood curdeling scream I let loose as I fell,

I opened my eyes to find myself in a huge den,I sawa large white tom with a scaley tail,  
>"Hello welcome to Demonclan we all have faults," said the Tom looking at me,"But together we are beautiful,"I looked out the door and saw a cat with three heads and a cat with a fishes tail,<br>"I never realised that there was cats out there like this," I said looking up at the tom,  
>"I think there is someone you would like to meet," said the Tom, he lead me towards a large den the echoing of kits came from within it,I kept walking and saw a Silver she-cat with white wings cuddling a small kit with a turtles shell,<br>"Silver is that you?" asked the She-cat then I suddenly knew who it was,  
>"Yes Mum it is," I said hugging up to her and smiling I was home for the first time in my life I was home,<p>

* * *

><p>I know short but it's sweet this is not the final chapter though I will do a epilouge<p> 


	5. EPILOUGE

EPILOGUE

* * *

><p>Silver's P.V.O:<br>My kit's were born not that long after I came to DemonClan, my mother Wingheart was kind to me,  
>"How are the kits?" asked Wingheart looking at me, Snowkit my only daughter who was pure white with a tail made of snow(AN:yes it does melt in the summer and comes back in the winter, so she has a spare tail made of wool and sticks to use in the summer,) let out a yawn and turned a wet patch where her tail was,  
>"Fine thank you," I said Wingheart smiled at me,<br>"Let me take care of the kits," said Wingheart looking at me,"You need to strech your wings," I gave my wings a flap it was cramped in the nursary,  
>"Mum can we go outside?" asked Snapperkit a small gray kit that reminded me of Snapper that is why I called him Snapperkit who also had a fish fin on his back,<br>"You are going to go outside with your mum," I said to him, Hornkit who had a set of small golden horns on his head like me and was Jet black came over,  
>"Yay we are going outside," said Hornkit excitedly,<br>"With Wingheart," I said with a smile, Hornkit,Snapperkit and Snowkit ran excitedly outside with Wingheart.  
>I got up and walked outside my wings streched out wide, I took a running head start and leaped,<p>

I kept flying over demonclan, Darkstar who could melt into the shadows was watching the warriors in secret,  
>Shellpaw my half brother was training with Finheart a blue-gray she-cat with a dorsal phin like a fish or dolphin,<br>I flew further and saw the forest was on fire but some Upwalkers where putting it out, the part of the forest Dagger and his family lived was nothing but ashes and the prothecy lay with them,

* * *

><p>okay short but I mean Epilouges are never that long,<p> 


End file.
